


Amiel

by Nabue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabue/pseuds/Nabue
Summary: Amiel n'avait jamais été particulièrement gêné par sa condition d'Omega et commençait tout juste à s'épanouir dans sa vie universitaire, entre ses amis et une relation naissante avec un Alpha plus qu'attirant, quand un événement inattendu vient bouleverser sa routine.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

Amiel se regarda dans le miroir, d’abord de face, puis de côté, soulevant son tee-shirt. Il soupira et posa la main sur son bas-ventre, qui était indéniablement gonflé. Il resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague et, sans s’en rendre compte, caressa doucement son abdomen où un petit habitant semblait avoir élu domicile. Dans un nouveau soupir, il revint à ses esprits, laissa retomber son tee-shirt et décida de mettre ce problème de côté dans un coin de sa tête jusqu’au weekend, quand il pourrait enfin se rendre à l’hôpital et avoir confirmation de ses craintes, bien qu’il y ait désormais peu de place au doute. Il jeta un regard dégoûté autour de lui, sur sa chambre étudiante glauque et sombre qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour la rendre plus accueillante, était restée inhospitalière - probablement à cause de l’étrange choix de peinture, un vert sombre qui lui donnait parfois l’impression de vivre au fond d’un lac. Il s’était souvent demandé si ce choix été délibéré, ou si la couleur avait tourné au fil du temps. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à son téléphone, poussa un juron et attrapa son sac avant de sortir en vitesse, claquant la porte derrière lui - il était encore en retard.

Amiel était né Omega, ce qui ne l’avait jamais vraiment dérangé jusqu’ici. Bien sûr, il avait dû subir les moqueries et les blagues douteuses de ses camarades au collège, après l’examen de genre, et même au lycée quand la rumeur s’était répandue qu’il suçait qui voulait bien l’accompagner derrière le bâtiment Lettre, juste parce qu’il était Omega et qu'il était donc nécessairement constamment en chaleur. Stéréotypes qui avaient la vie dure mais dont Amiel n’avait jamais vraiment souffert - les railleries glissaient sur lui et la rumeur s’était éteinte d’elle-même quand elle n’avait suscité aucune réaction de sa part. Qu’aurait-il pu faire ? Il s’était résigné dès la réception des résultats à subir les regards concupiscents de ses camarades, curieux de vérifier si ce que l’on disait était vrai - le sexe avec un Omega en chaleur est le meilleur de tous - et même celui de certains de ses professeurs, qui savaient que c’était vrai. Il avait heureusement toujour pu contrôler ses périodes de chaleur avec les médicaments fournis par l’infirmerie scolaire, et quand elles étaient trop intenses il restait tout simplement chez lui, à attendre que ca passe.

La période d’adaptation avait été dure, il se rappelait encore avec des frissons de l’état dans lequel les suppresseurs le mettaient les premiers mois du traitement. Nausées, maux de tête, sueurs froides et bouffées de chaleur alternaient avec des périodes d’apathie qui rendaient difficile le seul fait de s’arracher du lit. Et ses premières chaleurs, irrégulières et pas encore tout à fait contrôlées par ses médicaments, il s’en souvenait également - la sensation de brûler de l’intérieur, la fièvre, la mouille lui coulant le long des jambes sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire, l’impossibilité de faire taire ce désir qui le faisait onduler des hanches, seul au fond de son lit, enterré sous des couvertures pour étouffer ses gémissements et ne pas alerter son oncle. Il savait déjà très bien à l’époque ce qui aurait pu le calmer, mais il s’était toujours refusé à écouter son corps qui le suppliait de tomber dans les bras du premier Alpha venu. Il ne voulait pas se perdre plus qu’il ne l’était déjà et avait pris la ferme décision que, malgré ses instincts qui prenaient parfois le dessus et lui faisait perdre la notion du temps et de lui-même, il déciderait du moment et de l’instant où il succomberait aux plaisirs de la chair avec le partenaire de son choix.

Il avait entendu beaucoup d’histoires atroces de viols en réunion après qu’un Omega soit entré en chaleur dans un lieu public, et même des rumeurs encore plus terrifiantes de personnes mal intentionnées qui se procuraient ces petites pastilles pouvant forcer le rut des Omegas. Amiel avait donc toujours été très prudent, n’acceptant jamais de boisson ou de nourriture de la part de ses camarades, ne participant pas aux rares soirées auxquelles il avait été invité au début de ses années lycée, décourageant finalement la plupart des autres étudiants de s’approcher de lui. Cela ne l’avait pas dérangé plus que ça, et il s’était contenté d’entretenir des relations cordiales mais superficielles avec les quelques personnes de sa classe qui lui parlaient encore. Il avait ainsi passé son Bac dans un silence et une solitude confortable, avant d’entrer à l’université et de voir son monde changer. Grâce aux bourses sociales auxquelles il avait droit, il avait pu emménager seul dans une chambre étudiante en première année de fac et ainsi goûter à la vie étudiante. Quelques mois après la rentrée, il avait eu sa première fois, moins douloureuse qu’il n’avait imaginé, avec un Beta de sa filière qu’il n’avait revu que quelques fois après cela. De tous les partenaires qu’il avait eu ensuite, il devait bien convenir que le sexe avec les Alphas était le plus satisfaisant - même s’il n’avait jusqu’ici eu aucune relation sérieuse, juste quelques amourettes de passage qui n’étaient jamais sorties de sous les draps.

Essoufflé, Amiel s’arrêta un instant devant la porte de la salle et prêta l’oreil - il entendit distinctement la voix grave de son professeur d’anglais et jura à voix basse, levant les yeux au ciel. Il poussa la porte le plus doucement qu’il put et essaya de se glisser dans la salle sans se faire remarquer, peine perdue.

-Je vois qu’Amiel nous fait aujourd’hui l’honneur de sa présence, mais pas de sa ponctualité ! commenta M. Thompson de sa voix de stentor, pendant que tous les étudiants se retournaient comme un seul homme. Peut-être que si vous passiez mon de temps dans les bars et plus de temps à étudier vous arriveriez à l’heure !

-Excusez-moi, répondit Amiel avec un sourire crispé en s’installant sur une chaise au fond de la classe, en répliquant en son for intérieur qu’il n’y avait aucun rapport entre sa ponctualité et son calendrier de révision.

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, ajouta le professeur avant de continuer son cours.

Amiel grogna et sortit ses affaires sans grande motivation, sachant déjà ce qui l’attendait à la fin de l'heure. Il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, le menton dans la main et ses yeux flous fixés sur le mur en face de lui. Il n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié ces cours de traduction littéraire anglaise, qui l’ennuyaient, mais comme la matière faisait partie du tronc commun il n’avait pas pu y échapper. Aujourd’hui plus que de coutume, il n’arrivait pas à suivre. Machinalement, il effleura la bosse qu’il avait remarquée depuis déjà deux semaines mais qu’il ne pouvait plus continuer à ignorer. Même s’il n’avait pas encore fait de test, il se doutait qu’il serait positif - la vraie question était, à quel point de la grossesse en était-il ? Pendant les vacances universitaires, il était beaucoup sorti les collègues de son travail saisonnier, et il avait un peu déconné. Il aurait été incapable de se souvenir d’avec qui il avait couché et il estimait, entre Alphas et Betas, le total de ses conquêtes à une bonne dizaine. En serrant les dents, il se fustigea mentalement - il pensait pourtant s’être toujours protégé, mais il avait dû baisser sa garde à un moment ou un autre.

Depuis ses 14 ans il prenait ses suppresseurs tous les jours, à heure fixe, sans jamais en oublier un seul, il avait toujours un stock d’avance chez lui et plusieurs tablettes dans chacun de ses sacs et dans les poches de ses manteaux, au cas où. Il n’avait jamais accepté de pénétration sans préservatif, une règle d’or qu’il était sûr de ne jamais avoir brisée. Cela l’avait peut-être rendu trop confiant, et voilà où il en était. Il se massa le front, sentant un mal de tête pointer juste entre ses deux yeux. Il était de toutes façons vain de chercher à savoir qui était le père, l’immédiat était de savoir s’il pouvait encore avorter ou s’il était déjà trop tard. En ricanant, il se corrigea intérieurement - s’il y avait déjà des signes visibles, c’est qu’il était trop tard. La date limite légale d’avortement pour les Omegas, vestige de la croyance qu’ils étaient destinés à la reproduction, était ridiculement courte - passé un mois, plus d’échappatoire possible. Et comment s’en rendre compte avant ? Les chaleurs fonctionnaient par cycles d’environ 28 jours - cela voulait dire qu’il était souvent trop tard lorsque l’Omega se rendait compte de son état. Même ainsi, il avait personnellement opté, par commodité, pour des médicaments qui supprimaient complètement ses cycles, et il avait mis sur le compte de son train de vie accéléré la fatigue et les étourdissements qu’il ressentait depuis quelques semaines. Il avait donc limité ses sorties, pensant que ça finirait par passer, jusqu’à deux semaines auparavant quand ses pectoraux avaient commencé à le tirailler et qu’il n’avait pas réussi à fermer un pantalon qui lui allait pourtant parfaitement quelques jours plus tôt. 

-Class dismissed, annonça M. Thompson, ce qui sortit Amiel de sa rêverie.

-On t’attend à la cafét ! lui chuchota en se retournant Léo avant de sortir de la salle.

Se préparant mentalement à la sempiternelle diatribe qu’allait lui débiter Thompson, il s'avança vers le bureau en traînant des pieds. Le professeur leva le nez de ses notes, feignant de s'étonner de voir Amiel encore là, savourant à l’avance l’échange qui allait suivre.

-Amiel, qu’est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? commença Thompson, qui ne remarqua pas les yeux au ciel de son étudiant. Je sais que, même si les choses ont changé, il n’est toujours pas facile d’être un Omega dans notre société. Si vous continuez à mener une vie de débauche, vous allez salir votre réputation et cela nuira également à l’image de vos semblables. Vos travaux sont acceptables, mais vous devriez redoubler d’efforts et viser l’excellence, montrer que vous méritez votre place dans cette université ! Vous savez que vous êtes le premier étudiant Omega a avoir été accepté en deuxième année de Master.

-Oui, monsieur, je sais, répondit mécaniquement Amiel, tout en sachant que ça ne le ferait pas taire. Je ne suis pas sorti, j'ai juste eu une panne de réveil ce matin.

-Vous habitez seul, n’est-ce pas ? continua Thompson sans prêter attention à la réponse d’Amiel. Peut-être est-ce la présence d’un adulte pour vous guider qui vous manque. Vous n’avez jamais connu votre mère, n’est-ce pas ?

Piqué au vif, Amiel releva la tête et lança à son professeur un regard assassin. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient croisés une fois dans un bar, Thompson avait toujours été derrière lui à vouloir lui donner des leçons avec une attitude paternaliste, tout en se permettant des gestes à la limite de l’acceptable. C’était cependant la première fois qu’il évoquait la famille d’Amiel. Qui lui en avait parlé ?

-Allons, allons, ne vous fâchez pas, reprit le professeur en tapotant le dos d’Amiel comme pour le tranquilliser, laissant ensuite glisser sa main le long de sa colonne, effleurant ses reins puis ses fesses.

-Qui vous a parlé de ma famille ? répliqua-t-il en s’écartant d’un pas, réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

-Cela n’a pas d’importance, tout ce que je voulais vous dire c’est que vous ne devez pas hésiter à vous reposer sur moi, je serai très heureux de vous aider, dit Thompson en se rapprochant, posant une main insistante sur l’épaule d’Amiel. Je peux même vous donner des cours particuliers, croyez bien que j’ai à coeur votre réussite. Gratuitement, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en pressant de son autre main le poignet de son étudiant, se rapprochant encore un peu plus.

-Merci beaucoup M. Thompson, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, répondit Amiel avec un sourire crispé, en tentant de se dégager. 

-Très bien, comme vous le souhaitez. Mais faites attention à vous, il serait malheureux qu’il vous arrive quelque chose, souffla-t-il en effleurant la nuque d’Amiel, le relâchant enfin. Votre odeur est pour le moins… pénétrante.

-Bonne journée, croassa celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il sentait encore le regard intense de son professeur fixé sur lui quand il sortit du bâtiment. Il resta quelques instants à l’entrée, laissant les rayons bas du soleil d’automne caresser son visage. D’une main nerveuse, il se massa la nuque, sentant encore la caresse aggressive de Thompson. Révolté, il réajusta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la cafétéria où l’attendaient ses amis. Comment ce vieux dégoûtant s’était-il permis de le toucher, et de parler de sa famille ? Ce dernier geste l’avait profondément choqué, la nuque d’un Omega étant une zone particulièrement sensible - la morsure d’un Alpha à cet endroit lors d'un acte sexuel créait un lien irréversible entre les partenaires. Amiel avait toujours détesté cette idée, qui avait grandement contribué à la discrimination contre les Omega : en effet, un Omega marqué ne pouvait plus avoir d’autre partenaire que “son” Alpha, tandis qu’un Alpha pouvait continuer à papillonner comme bon lui semblait. Il avait lu sur des forums que des Omegas marqués par accident, si tant est que l’on pouvait appeler cela un accident, ou abandonnés par leur Alpha, étaient condamnés à finir leur vie seuls, toute tentative de contact intime avec une autre personne provoquant un mal-être tel qu’il pouvait, disait-on, conduire à la folie. Il existait bien des méthodes pour supprimer un lien indésirable, mais la procédure était longue et hors de prix.

Il entra dans la cafétéria et regarda autour de lui, scrutant la salle à la recherche de ses amis.

-Amiel, ici ! l’interpella une jeune fille depuis la table cachée par le comptoir.

Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers le petit groupe et s’installa sur la dernière chaise libre. Léo, Haruka, Pauline et Sebastian, un café devant eux, étaient en pleine discussion sur ce qu’il semblait être le prochain essai à rendre pour leur cours de méthodologie. Amiel commanda un café à son tour et se contenta d’écouter, sans participer à la conversation. Son mal de crâne, qui n’avait pas cessé depuis le matin, commença à se dissiper, bercé par le bourdonnement des conversations autour de lui. Il n’avait jamais été très bavard, mais il avait toujours trouvé l’ambiance un peu agitée des cafés - puis des bars - réconfortante.

-Au fait Amiel, Thompson qu’est-ce qu’il te voulait encore ? lui demanda soudain Sebastian.

-Probablement savoir s’il avait besoin d’aide avec... répliqua Léo en ponctuant sa phrase d’un geste obscène.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Haruka qui fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Léo.

-C’est pas drôle Léo, tu sais que ce prof frôle le harcèlement sexuel ? Amiel je te l’ai déjà dit mais tu devrais vraiment en parler au coordinateur.

-Non, c’est pas si grave que ca, juste un peu lourd, la rassura Amiel. Il m’a encore sorti le blabla habituel comme quoi je représente tous les Omegas et que je devrais être plus sérieux dans mes études et dans ma vie personnelle et caetera, et caetera…

Il omit la proposition indécente sous-entendue par le professeur, inutile d’affoler Haruka qui avait tendance à s’inquiéter pour tout. A quoi bon en parler à l’administration ? Il savait très bien, pour y être habitué, que personne ne ferait rien à moins qu’il y ait violence physique. Et même dans ce cas, qu’un Omega puisse obtenir gain de cause et que l’agresseur soit puni, rien n’était moins sûr. S’il en venait à vouloir dénoncer Thompson, on lui répondrait sûrement qu’il se faisait des idées, qu’il interprétait certainement mal ses intentions, intimidé par le fait qu’il était Alpha. Ce que lui faisait subir Thompson était d’ailleurs beaucoup moins pesant que ce qu’il avait dû endurer de la part de certains camarades de classe ou d’adultes qu’il avait rencontrés par le passé - il se souvint avec écoeurement d’un médecin, qu’il n’avait vu qu’une fois à ses 16 ans pour un check up, qui, en soufflant comme un porc et les yeux luisants, avait insisté sur la nécessité de lui faire un toucher rectal pour vérifier si son utérus se développait correctement. Une infirmière avait à ce moment frappé à la porte, le sauvant de cet acte invasif, mais il n’avait pas échappé au reste de l’examen et le souvenir de ces grosses mains moites se déplaçant sur tout son corps lui donnait encore la nausée.

-Amiel, représentant officiel des Omegas de France, scanda Léo. À croire que ce mec n’a jamais vu un Omega faire des études supérieures.

-En même temps, c’est vrai qu’avant Amiel, je n’avais jamais connu d’Omega à l’université, intervint Pauline. Même avant, pas que je les évitais, mais j’en avais jamais cotoyé. Si je me souviens bien, il y en avait trois dans mon lycée, dans ma promotion, mais j’étais dans un groupe exclusivement d’Alphas, ils les avaient mis dans une classe de Betas de l’autre côté de bâtiment.

-Pareil, renchérit Sebastian, Alpha lui aussi, en Colombie les Omegas vont dans des écoles à part. J’ai été assez étonné en arrivant ici de voir que vous êtes tous mélangés.

-Au Japon c’est pareil qu’ici, tout le monde est mélangé. Les infirmiers scolaires s’occupent de suivre les cycles des Omegas pour éviter les problèmes et tous les Alphas doivent prendre des médicaments pour contrôler leur rut et éviter de réagir aux phéromones des Omegas s’il devait quand même y avoir un accident. C’est assez rassurant pour mes parents depuis que ma petite soeur a été diagnostiquée Omega, surtout que c’est la première de la famille, on a toujours été une famille de Betas.

-Ma première petite amie était Omega, dit Léo rêveusement, mais elle m’a largué juste avant d’entrer à l’université, parce que selon elle je n’étais pas assez mature…

-Ca m’étonne pas, s’esclaffa Sebastian, on peut pas lui donner tort ! Aouh ! cria-t-il quand Léo lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

-Plutôt parce qu’elle voulait pas rester avec un simple Beta, rétorqua Léo. J’ai vu sur les réseaux qu’elle avait été marquée par son copain y a genre deux mois. Ca vous dit de sortir jeudi soir ? J’ai besoin de décompresser, reprit-il en s’étirant.

Tous les autres répondirent par l’affirmative et commencèrent à débattre sur où aller, leur bar habituel ou la nouvelle boîte de nuit qui venait d’ouvrir et que Léo voulait absolument tester. Amiel resta silencieux une fois de plus et porta la main à son ventre, réalisant qu’il ne pourrait probablement plus accompagner ses amis dans leurs sorties et que, au-delà de cela, toute sa vie allait basculer. Amèrement, il se demanda ce qui allait arriver à ces premières vraies amitiés qu’il avait réussies à tisser au cours de sa première année de Master - en Licence, perdu dans la masse, il n’avait rencontré personne à part des partenaires de passage. Il se serait menti à lui-même s’il disait que cela ne l’avait pas satisfait à l’époque mais, à l’idée qu’il retournerait peut-être bientôt à son ancienne solitude, son coeur se serra.

-Amiel, t’es partant ? Tu dis rien aujourd’hui, l’interpella Léo, coupant le cours de ses pensées. T’as mal au bide ? T’arrêtes pas de te toucher le ventre depuis ce matin.

-Ah… oui, un truc que j’ai dû manger hier qu’est pas passé. Je suis pas sûr pour jeudi, j’ai pas mal de boulot en retard et je veux finir l’essai de traduc anglaise à temps pour pas avoir Thompson encore plus sur le dos.

-Allez, allez, viens avec nous, ça fait deux semaines que tu nous as pas accompagné, supplia Léo, tu nous manques, c’est moins drôle sans toi !

-Oui, viens, ça te détendra, renchérit Pauline. L’essai de Thompson est pour dans deux semaines, t’as encore le temps de t’y mettre.

-Ne l’obligez pas, il est peut-être fatigué, coupa Haruka. C’est vrai que tu es un peu pâle ces derniers temps...

-Arrête de le traiter comme un gamin, grogna Sebastian. Il peut se défendre tout seul, il a pas 12 ans.

-Bon, d’accord, céda Amiel, pensant qu’il s’agirait peut-être de sa dernière sortie. Mais je vous promets pas que je resterai longtemps.

-Eh bha voilà ! s’enthousiasma Léo. Pour l’occasion, on va tester la nouvelle boîte, pas d’objection possible. Haruka, Pauline, on devrait y aller si on veut pas être en retard pour le cours de traduc japonaise.

Une fois seuls, Sebastian et Amiel restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, tous les deux la tête baissée sur leurs téléphones. Amiel avait reçu un message de son oncle, lui demandant s’il rentrerait pour les vacances d’octobre ou s’il resterait sur le campus. Il avait également reçu un mail de l’hôpital lui confirmant son rendez-vous pour le lundi à 10 heures, troisième étage, département de gynécologie-obstétrique. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche en soupirant et, relevant la tête, il remarqua que Sebastian le regardait avec un air étrange. Il leva un sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Sebastian eu l’air gêné.

-Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais… commença-t-il, hésitant. Je veux pas que ça sonne bizarre, ou que tu le prennes mal, mais… Depuis à peu près trois semaines ton… odeur a changé.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je pue ? répondit Amiel avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Non, non, c’est pas ce que je veux dire, reprit Sebastian, restant sérieux. C’est une odeur plus profonde que d’habitude, je sais pas comment l’expliquer… Plus complexe, plus… mature peut-être ?

Amiel rougit et détourna le regard. Sebastian s’en était rendu compte avant lui-même, cela signifiait donc peut-être que Pauline - et les autres Alphas de son entourage - avaient aussi noté un changement dans son odeur.

-Désolé, s’écrira Sebastian en voyant l’expression de son ami. Je ne voulais pas te gêner ou te mettre mal à l’aise, laisse tomber.

-T’inquiète pas, c’est peut-être parce que j’ai changé de dosage de suppresseurs il y a un mois, mentit-il avec un rire forcé.

-Oui, c’est sûrement ça, répondit Sebastian, son ton laissant deviner qu’il n’était pas convaincu, mais il n’insista pas. Je te laisse, j’ai mon taff qui commence dans une heure.

Amiel resta seul quelques instants, paya son café et se dirigea de nouveau vers le bâtiment de lettres pour son cours de chinois. Il sentit son mal de tête revenir, encore plus intense, et il passa le reste de la journée dans un brouillard, les cours s’enchaînant sans qu’il ne prête attention. Il ne mangea presque rien à midi, se contentant d’un croissant. Il n’arrêtait pas de porter la main à son ventre, sans même y penser, palpant l’étrange renflement qui lui donnait l’impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il passa par la pharmacie avant de rentrer et, arrivé chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant, la tête enfouie dans l’oreiller. Les élancements dans sa poitrine avaient redoublé d’intensité, il se retourna sur le dos et commença à se masser doucement, les yeux errant au plafond. La conversation avec Sebastian l’avait déstabilisé. Il ne pensait pas que son entourage aurait des doutes aussi tôt, quand lui même n’avait vraiment pris conscience de son état que le matin même. Il n’avait pas encore pris la mesure des changements que cela allait impliquer dans sa vie, il n’en était pas encore à penser comment il allait l’annoncer. Il s’arracha du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, emportant avec lui le test de grossesse qu’il venait d’acheter. S’adossant au mur, il resta un moment à fixer la boîte d’un air hostile, comme si elle était responsable de sa situation. Il l’ouvrit enfin et déplia la notice - il fallait retirer la capsule, presser le petit appareil contre son bras, appuyer sur un bouton qui activerait une petite aiguille, remettre la capsule, puis attendre de deux à cinq minutes pour lire les résultats. Un jeu d’enfant.

Au bout d’une minute seulement, le résultat était clair et ne pouvait porter à confusion. Les sourcils froncés, Amiel regarda le petit plus rouge et brillant qui semblait le narguer. Ce n’était pas une surprise, mais cela restait un choc. L’alarme de son téléphone sonna, lui rappelant de prendre son suppresseur, et ce n’est qu’une fois la petite pilule dans sa main qu’il s’arrêta, hésitant. Pendant 8 ans, il avait pris le médicament tous les jours à heure fixe et l’idée d’arrêter soudainement le mettait profondément mal à l’aise. Il l’avala en haussant les épaules - il attendrait son rendez-vous chez le médecin pour savoir ce qu’il devait faire. Il pris une douche rapide, s’installa à son bureau et attrapa son téléphone portable pour répondre à son oncle qu’il resterait sur le campus pendant les vacances pour avancer sur son travail. Il reçut presque immédiatement une réponse, un laconique OK. Son oncle et lui n’avaient pas une mauvaise relation, ils étaient très similaires en ce qu’ils n’avaient jamais été très expressifs. Amiel avait donc grandi dans le silence et avait appris à se débrouiller seul depuis son plus jeune âge, son oncle partant régulièrement en voyage d’affaire et s’absentant parfois plusieurs semaines de suite.

Amiel ne lui en voulait pas. Quand sa mère l’avait abandonné à la naissance, il aurait très bien pu le laisser aux services sociaux - mais il l’avait recueilli et lui avait donné un semblant d’amour paternel, de cadre familial. Des bribes d’informations qu’il avait soutirées à son oncle dans son enfance, Amiel avait déduit que sa mère l’avait eu très jeune et n’était pas prête à assumer un bébé - elle lui avait donné naissance et avait disparu aussitôt après, sans jamais demander de nouvelles de lui. Quand l’étiquette d’Omega avait été collée sur son front, son oncle avait haussé les épaules et avait simplement déclaré “Comme ta mère. Fais attention à toi, ne t’approche pas trop des Alphas.” Ce commentaire avait ajouté plus de questions à la longue liste de celles qu’il n’avait jamais osé poser, et qu’il ne poserait peut-être jamais, mais cela lui avait donné une vague idée de la manière dont il avait été conçu. Il ne connaissait pas plus ses grands-parents, morts jeunes dans des circonstances qu’il ignorait, et il n’avait pas d’autre oncle ou tante qui auraient pu lui en apprendre un peu plus sur sa famille. Il n’avait aucune idée de qui était son père, un Alpa, selon toute vraisemblance, où de l’endroit où se trouvait sa mère - avait-elle refait sa vie ? Avait-il des demi-frères ou soeurs ? Une chose était sûre, tout comme la vie qui grandissait en lui, il n’avait pas été voulu.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand vint le jeudi, Amiel était épuisé. Il avait très mal dormi et s’était réveillé en sueur toutes les nuits à la même heure, les joues ruisselantes de larmes mais incapable de se souvenir de ses rêves ou de retrouver le sommeil avant les premières lueurs de l’aube. Il s’approcha du miroir, les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules, et passa un doigt sur les cercles noirs qui entouraient ses yeux en faisant la grimace. D’un geste devenu habituel, il palpa son bas-ventre, comme pour s’assurer que le renflement était toujours là, puis, toujours nu, s’examina dans le miroir. Il ne s’était jamais trouvé beau, ni moche, mais ses partenaires l’avaient souvent complimenté sur son corps élancé et ferme, et surtout sur ses fesses galbées, ses longues jambes qui semblaient faites pour s’enrouler autour de leur taille. Ces compliments l’avaient toujours laissés perplexe et un peu mal à l’aise - si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait plutôt mentionné ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts, et peut-être la ligne nette de sa mâchoire. Il grimaça de nouveau quand son regard se posa sur son ventre. Détournant les yeux, il s’habilla rapidement. Il se força à avaler un café et une tranche de pain, luttant pour les garder dans son estomac - les nausées avaient commencé dès le mardi matin, comme si elles n’attendaient que la prise de conscience d’Amiel pour se manifester, ou peut-être étaient-elles dues tout simplement au stress. 

Il venait de sortir de son bus et de s’engager sur l’esplanade qui menait à l’Université quand quelqu’un se jeta sur lui en le secouant.

-Amiel, mon pote ! Ouh, encore mal dormi ? T’as l’air encore plus moche qu’hier.

-Parle pour toi, répliqua Amiel en se dégageant de Léo d’un coup d’épaule amical. J’ai du mal à dormir en ce moment, trop de travail probablement.

-M’en parle pas ! Tu viens quand même ce soir, tu vas pas nous lâcher ? lui demanda Léo en plissant les paupières.

-Je viens toujours, lui confirma-t-il. C’est quoi l’adresse ?

-Sur le port, on se retrouve devant La Tourette à 21 heures. Je file je suis en retard ! À ce soir ! lui cria Léo en s’éloignant déjà.

Amiel vérifia sa montre et pressa le pas, il arriverait juste à l’heure cette fois. Il retrouva Pauline et Sebastian dans son cours de civilisation chinoise, tous deux déjà installés l’un à côté de l’autre à l’avant dernier rang. Il les salua en s’installant derrière eux et Pauline se retourna, prête à engager la conversation, mais fut aussitôt interrompue par l’arrivée de la professeure. Elle se contenta donc de répondre à son salut avec un sourire et retourna son attention vers le tableau, ce qui soulagea Amiel. Depuis sa conversation lundi dernier avec Sebastian, il avait essayé d’éviter ses deux amis Alphas au maximum, inquiet à l’idée qu’ils puissent remarquer quelque chose. Ce cours était l’un de ceux qu’il appréciait le plus, les contenus étaient intéressants et la professeure savait partager sa passion pour sa matière, mais aujourd’hui, il avait du mal à suivre. Il ne savait plus si c’était la fatigue, le stress ou son état physique qui le rendait malade, mais un mal de tête intense commencait à pulser au milieu de son front. Vers le milieu du cours, son corps se couvrit soudain de sueurs froides et ses oreilles se bouchèrent tandis que la pièce commençait à tourner autour de lui. Avec des mains tremblantes, il appuya ses paumes contre ses tempes et ferma les yeux, espérant que ca lui passe rapidement et surtout ne pas vomir sur sa table.

-Ca va pas Amiel ? lui demande Sebastian à la fin du cours. T’es tout blanc.

-J’ai pas très bien dormi cette semaine, convint-il, je suis simplement fatigué.

-T’es sûr ? Tu devrais peut-être aller à l’infirmerie, renchérit Pauline.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j’ai juste besoin de faire une sieste, les rassura Amiel. Vous pourrez dire au prof de litté que je m’excuse ?

Sans attendre, Amiel s’éloigna en leur faisant un signe de la main. Il passa par l’arrière du bâtiment pour ne croiser personne et, une fois arrivé chez lui, mit de l’eau à chauffer pour se faire un thé puis s’installa sur son ordinateur pour essayer d’avancer sur une traduction qu’il faisait en freelance. Il avait l’estomac retourné mais il ne savait plus si c’était de la faim, s’il était tout simplement malade, ou encore s’il s’agissait d’un symptôme courant lors d’une grossesse. Il prit une gorgée de son thé, fit la grimace, sentant ses entrailles protester, et reposa la tasse sur le bureau, dégoûté. Incapable de se concentrer sur sa traduction, il ouvrit internet et fit une recherche sur la grossesse chez les Omega. Le premier lien l’amena vers un site rose bonbon qui lui proposait de créer un compte pour suivre la progression de l’évolution de son bébé pas à pas, accompagnés de conseils sur comment profiter au maximum de cette merveilleuse étape de sa vie. Mal à l’aise, il revint en arrière et cliqua sur un site qui lui paraissait un peu plus sérieux. On y voyait à l’aide de schémas et de photo l’évolution du foetus et un Omega, la tête hors champ, donc le ventre s’arrondissait en plus en plus jusqu’à avoir une taille impressionnante. Amiel referma brutalement son ordinateur et se massa les tempes, refusant de croire que son corps allait subir les mêmes changements. Il attrapa une boîte de comprimés contre les maux de tête et allait en prendre un quand, assaillit d’un doute, il consulta la notice “En cas de grossesse, consultez votre médecin”. Il grogna, frustré, referma la boîte et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans l’obscurité, son mal de tête disparu mais la bouche pâteuse et un creux dans l’estomac. Il attrapa son téléphone et vérifia l’heure - 20 heures, il avait dormi 5 heures. Il avait deux appels manqués - Léo - et une dizaine de message sur le chat lui demandant où il était et comment il se sentait, s’il viendrait quand même ce soir. Amiel hésita quelques secondes, puis répondit qu’il se sentait mieux et les rejoindrai comme prévu. Il resta étendu quelques minutes sur son lit le téléphone à la main, lisant sans vraiment les lire les derniers gros titres, avant d’enfin s’arracher du lit et de commencer à se préparer. Après s’être douché et brossé les dents, il ouvrit sa penderie et hésita un instant, enfilant finalement un jean sombre qui lui allait encore et un pull noir à col en V qui lui faisait une jolie silhouette. Il faudrait qu’il renouvelle sa garde robe bientôt, autre problème auquel il n’avait pas pensé et ne voulait pas se confronter pour le moment. Il ne savait d’ailleurs même pas où se rendre pour trouver des vêtements de grossesse masculins - en ligne peut-être ? Il aurait de toutes facons probablement peu de choix, vu son budget limité. Il regarda avec envie ses pantalons noirs qu’il affectionnait particulièrement mais qu’il ne pouvait déjà plus enfiler, et referma sa penderie en faisant la grimace. Il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son téléphone et son portefeuille, et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sur le chemin, il s’arrêta dans une boulangerie pour s’acheter à manger et se remplir l’estomac. Boire, encore une chose qu’il ne pourrait plus faire, pensa-t-il en mordant vigoureusement dans son sandwich. Il n’était pas un grand buveur, mais il appréciait le sentiment d’ivresse et la sensation que lui procuraient les quelques verres qu’il consommait habituellement quand il sortait. Il pourrait prétexter ne pas se sentir bien si ses amis lui posaient des questions, un mensonge qui viendrait simplement s’ajouter aux autres. Tout cela lui paraissait encore irréel et, lorsqu’il y pensait, il le faisait d’une manière détachée, comme si cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il aurait de toutes facons le temps de se faire à l’idée, décida-t-il, et chassa ces pensées désagréables. Il espérait pouvoir quand même profiter de la soirée, peut-être croiserait-il Jared, son plan cul régulier du moment qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis un peu plus deux semaines si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Ils ne s’écrivaient pas - Amiel ne connaissait même pas son numéro - mais quand ils se croisaient ils finissaient immanquablement la soirée ensemble. Jared était de loin le meilleur partenaire qu’il ait eu jusqu’à maintenant et il sentait qu’une séance de jambes en l’air pourrait l’aider à se détendre et à oublier un moment le stress de ces derniers jours. Il arriva enfin devant la Tourette et remarqua tout de suite Léo qui lui faisait de grands gestes.

-Amiel ! Les autres sont déjà à l’intérieur, on va boire un verre ici avant d’y aller, histoire de se mettre bien. Ca va mieux ?

-J’ai dormi ca m’a fait du bien, j’avais juste dud sommeil en retard, le rassura Amiel en suivant Léo à l’intérieur.

Il salua le barman d’un geste de la main - ils étaient connus ici, la Tourette étant leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Pauline se leva d’un bond en le voyant et l’étouffa en le serrant contre elle.

-Tu es là ! s’écria-t-elle. J’étais inquiète depuis ce matin, tu es parti sans rien dire !

-Désolé, ca va mieux maintenant, répondit Amiel d’une voix étouffée, le visage coincé entre ses seins.

-Lâche-le Pauline, tu vas l’étouffer, ria Haruka, pompette elle aussi, en lui tirant sur le bras.

-Tu veux boire quoi ? lui demanda Sebastian en levant le bras. La même chose que d’habitude ?

-Non, je vais plutôt prendre… une limonade, répondit Amiel en évitant son regard inquisiteur.

-Encore mal au bide ? s’enquit Léo.

Amiel se contenta d’hocher la tête, content de ne pas à avoir à se justifier plus que ca. Pauline et Haruka étaient en grande conversation sur leur objectif de la soirée - Pauline espérait revoir la belle Alpha qu’elle avait rencontrée la semaine passée lors d’un concert et avec qui elle avait fini la soirée, Haruka voulait juste trouver quelqu’un avec qui elle pourrait peut-être commencer quelque chose de sérieux. Pauline était du genre volage mais était très sélective sur les personnes avec qui elle sortait - Amiel ne lui avait connu que des partenaires Alphas, toutes des femmes. Haruka au contraire était moins exigeante, à la recherche d’une belle personnalité plus que d’un sexe ou d’un genre - désespérément romantique mais pas contre les histoires d’un soir non plus, qui, selon elle, pouvaient être le début d’une belle histoire d’amour. Sebastian était quant à lui un don juan qui enchaînait les conquêtes, toujours des Omegas, et jamais rien de sérieux - Amiel ne l’avait jamais vu deux fois avec la même personne. En ce qui concernait Léo, Amiel n’avait aucune idée de l’état de sa vie amoureuse ou avec qui il se réunissait, ni même s’il avait des préférences en matière de partenaires - il l’avait surtout vu avec des filles, Betas ou Omegas, mais il l’avait également vu partir plusieurs fois avec des hommes Alphas.

-Et toi Amiel, des plans pour la fin de soirée ? lui demanda Pauline avec un petit sourire coquin.

-Pas vraiment, je penses que je ne vais pas trop m’attarder de toutes facons…

-C’est ce que tu dis, mais t’es toujours le premier à partir, et bien accompagné ! le charria Léo.

-C’est clair, renchérit Haruka, ces derniers temps c’est le grand mec Alpha, là… Je lui aurait pas dit non à celui-là...

-Sexy Amiel, rigola Léo. Avec ta tête de mannequin, on n’a aucune chance contre toi ! Je suis sûr que même Sebastian ne dirait pas non…

-Arrête de dire des conneries, le coupa Sebastian avec un regard noir.

-Ouh ! J’ai touché un point sensible on dirait, continua-t-il de le taquiner. Amiel, réconforte-le.

-Arrête, le coupa Amiel en rougissant, mal à l’aise. Et toi, tu n’as personne en vue en ce moment ? changea-t-il de sujet.

-Tu sais comment casser l’ambiance, répondit Léo en grimaçant. Non, rien, le désert depuis… début septembre. J’espère que ce soir j’aurai de la chance, soupira-t-il en renversant la tête en arrière. Et vous, je veux personne dans mes pattes ce soir ! Compris ?

-Si t’es si désespéré je peux t’aider, s’esclaffa Pauline. Un petit coup de phéromones te ferait pas de mal.

-Nan, j’ai pas besoin de ca moi. J’ai d’autres qualités irrésistibles, rétorqua Léo avec un clin d’oeil.

-J’espère que tu parles pas de ta personnalité, le charria Sebastian.

-Ni de ton physique… ajouta Pauline en éclatant de rire.

-Riez, riez, leur répondit Léo. Vous verrez, ce soir, je serai le premier à vous laisser tomber.

Amiel écoutait la conversation de ses amis avec délice, profitant de la volubilité de Léo qui ne cessait de blaguer et des commentaires bien sentis lancés juste au bon moment par Pauline. Ils restèrent encore un peu au bar avant de se diriger vers la boîte de nuit, pompeusement baptisée le Palais, dont l’entrée était gratuite pour célébrer sa récente ouverture. À peine entré, Amiel sentit une bouffée entêtante de phéromones le frapper en plein visage et il sentit la tête lui tourner. La salle était sombre et la musique assourdissante, des silhouettes s’agitaient sur la piste de danse, s’entremêlant parfois, reflétées par les miroirs qui recouvraient les murs. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers le bar pour commander à boire.

-Tu veux toujours rien ? lui cria Léo à l’oreille.

Amiel fit non de la tête et le remercia d’un sourire, regardant avec envie le mojito qu’Haruka tenait déjà dans sa main. Elle gloussa quand Pauline la prit par la main et l’entraîna vers la piste. Sans rien dire, Sebastian lui mis un verre de soda dans les mains et Amiel l’accepta en le remerciant, surpris. Il avait l’impression que Sebastian était étrangement attentif et attentionné depuis leur conversation le lundi précédent.

-Je vous laisse, leur dit Léo en se dirigeant d’un pas décidé vers la piste, laissant son verre vide sur le bar.  
-Tu veux aller danser ? lui demanda Sebastian, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Non, mais vas-y, je dois aller pisser je vous retrouve après !

Il dû jouer des coudes pour atteindre les toilettes et fit la queue un long moment. Il se faisait bousculer de temps à autre par des personnes ivres qui titubaient en rigolant ou s’embrassaient à pleine bouche sans faire attention à ce qui les entourait. Il se lavait les mains quand un grand Alpha bodybuildé s’approcha de lui et s’appuya négligemment contre le miroir, lui soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au visage.

-Tu cherches quelqu’un pour ce soir, beauté ?

-Désolé, je suis accompagné, répondit Amiel en réprimant un sourire moqueur, se demandant si cette phrase avait jamais fonctionné.

-Si tu changes d’avis, tu sais où me trouver !

-Oui, c’est ca ! dit-il en s’éloignant, riant tout seul du ridicule de ce dernier commentaire.

Revenu au bar, il s’installa sur un tabouret et reporta son attention sur la piste. Il ne s’était jamais aventuré à se mêler à la foule, suante et exaltée, mais il avait toujours trouvé fascinant ce ballet de séduction. Il chercha un instant des yeux et repara finalement ses amis. Haruka et Pauline dansaient ensemble, ignorant délibérément un groupe proche d’elles qui bougeaient en rythme en les regardant fixement, se rapprochant petit à petit. Amiel paria que Pauline repartirait avec la grande Alpha brune aux yeux en amandes, et qu’Haruka terminerait la soirée avec le Beta (ou était-ce également un Alpha ?) aux cheveux frisés et d’un noir intense. Sebastian n’était plus en vue, probablement déjà affairé quelque part avec un Omega tombé sous son charme au premier regard - Amiel n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir jamais vu son ami voir ses avances refusées quand il se mettait à jouer le jeu de la séduction. Pour l’avoir vu, et senti, à l’oeuvre, il savait avec quel art Sebastian pouvait subjuguer son objectif de la soirée en jouant de son regard intense, agrémenté d’un sourire enjôleur et de phéromones savamment dosées. Léo quant à lui faisait l’imbécile, amusant un groupe de fille hilares qui semblaient ne pas savoir si elles devaient trouver ses pitreries mignonnes, séduisantes ou affligeantes. Amiel renversa la tête et ferma les yeux - il n’avait pas bu mais il se sentait ivre, l’odeur entêtante des phéromones émises par les corps en recherche de partenaire lui montant à la tête, encore plus que d’habitude. Une main lui enveloppa soudain la taille et un corps se pressa contre lui, il se raidit quand il sentit un souffle étranger dans son cou.

-Amiel, mon Omega favori, susurra une voix connue dans le creux de son oreille. Tu m’attendais ?

-Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire peur comme ça, répondit Amiel en repoussant gentiment le visage de Jared.

-Ca fait deux semaines qu’on s’est pas vus et c’est comme ca que tu me salues ? répliqua Jared en faisant la moue. Moi qui était si heureux de tomber sur toi ici…

Une bouffée des phéromones si familières de Jared frappa Amiel en plein visage, effaçant toutes les autres. Un élancement presque douloureux secoua son bas-ventre et une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Jared était l’un, sinon le seul, de ses partenaires réguliers - ils se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois déjà, laissant toujours le hasard décider de leur prochaine rencontre.

-Je suis pas d’humeur ce soir Jared, trouve-toi quelqu’un d’autre...

-Mais je te veux toi, lui chuchota Jared en resserrant son étreinte.

Une nouvelle vague de phéromones, plus agressives, submergea Amiel qui sentit tout son corps réagir. Presque malgré lui, il tourna la tête, ses lèvres effleurant celles de Jared, dont les yeux s’obscurcirent et le corps frémit quand Amiel répondit en libérant à son tour ses phéromones. Les Alphas n’étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu là.

-Pas chez moi, dit-il sobrement.

Un petit sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de Jared, qui s’empara de ses lèvres en l’attirant contre lui. Il avait goût de rhum et de cigarette. Amiel colla son corps contre le sien et passa les bras derrière sa nuque, répondant à son baiser. Il sentit l'arôme qui émanait du corps de son compagnon s’intensifier et quelque chose de dur se presser contre son estomac. Il laissa ses phéromones se répandre un peu plus, pour le titiller - il aimait la façon dont Jared réagissait au quart de tour. Un grognement s’échappa d’ailleurs de ses lèvres et il s’écarta, regardant Amiel avec impatience

-Bouge pas, je vais chercher ma veste.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le lâcha à regret avant de se fondre dans la foule. Amiel le regarda s’éloigner d’un air rêveur, la respiration encore courte et le ventre palpitant. Une femme, probablement émoustillée par l’odeur qu’il dégageait, s’approcha de lui, toutes phéromones dehors, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Amiel trouva son odeur désagréable, beaucoup trop suave et entêtante à son goût - il préférait de loin celle de Jared, chaude et musquée. Il refusa d’un signe de tête le verre qu’elle lui offrait et détourna la tête, espérant que cela suffirait pour la décourager. Espoir vite enterré quand elle s’approcha encore un peu plus et que son odeur s’intensifia, écoeurante, et qu’elle insista pour qu’il accepte son invitation, sous-entendant par des commentaires douteux qu’il ne le regretterait pas. Il avait suffisamment l’habitude pour savoir qu’elle ne le lâcherait pas si facilement, persuadée qu’Amiel ne saurait lui résister et ne faisait que prétendre son désintérêt. Même si Jared n’avait pas été là, ou que son odeur avait été plus agréable, elle n’aurait eu aucune chance - il avait essayé deux fois de coucher avec des femmes avant de décider que ca ne l’intéressait absolument pas, qu’elles soient Alpha ou Beta, ou qu’il soit passif ou actif. 

Exaspéré, il s’éloigna du bar. L’inconnue tendit la main et lui attrapa le poignet. Amiel se dégagea d’une secousse et se retourna, le regard assassin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais, avait qu’il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jared passa un bras autour de ses épaules, répandant des phéromones territoriales.

-Désolé, il est déjà pris, sourit-il d’un air menaçant.

L’intrue le jaugea du regard, fit la moue puis se détourna, partant à la recherche d’une nouvelle cible pour la soirée.

-Parle pas de moi comme si je t’appartenais, grogna Amiel en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais sans se dégager.

-Je vois pas ce qu’il y a de mal à ça, réplica Jared en lui attrapant les fesses. En route, ma poule.

Jared ne vivait pas loin du port, mais il fallait tout de même compter une bonne dizaine de minutes depuis la boîte. Ils marchaient vite et en silence, Jared maintenant Amiel tout près de lui, un bras passé sur ses épaules, le corps tendu et le souffle court. Il émettait des phéromones en continu et Amiel sentait son ventre pulser au rythme des battements de son coeur, les genoux tremblants et l’entrejambe humide. La tête lui tournait de tant de désir et d’anticipation. Arrivés au coin de sa rue, Jared souleva Amiel et le passa par dessus son épaule.

-Arrête, t’es con, s’esclaffa Amiel, la voix rauque. Pose-moi !

-Tu marches pas assez vite avec tes petites jambes, répondit-il. Arrête de gesticuler ou tu vas tomber, ajouta-t-il en agrippant fermement le haut de sa cuisse, lui effleurant intentionnellement l’entrecuisse.

Amiel ne pu retenir un gémissement. Jared frissonna et accéléra le pas, entra le code d’une main et ne posa Amiel qu’une fois dans l’ascenseur, pour le plaquer contre le mur et l’embrasser avidement. Amiel répondit à ses baisers avec autant de ferveur, pressant son ventre contre le membre dur de Jared. Il le souleva du sol et Amiel enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le mouvement de va-et-vient de ses hanches attisant l’excitation de l’Alpha, qui grogna d’impatience.

-Dépêche-toi, lui souffla-t-il pendant que Jared cherchait frénétiquement ses clefs

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l’appartement et Jared se laissa tomber sur le lit. Amiel resserra l’étreinte de ses jambes, frottant son sexe contre celui de Jared. L’Alpha se releva et fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, Amiel se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur son torse puissant, dessinant de sa langue le contour de ses muscles, ses mains s’aventurant toujours plus bas. D’un mouvement du poignet, il défit le pantalon de Jared et laissa ses doigts glisser sur son pénis, qui durcit encore sous les vêtements. Jared se laissa tomber sur le dos, Amiel à califourchon sur lui.

-Suce-moi, dit-il d’une voix rauque en attrapant la nuque d’Amiel.

Amiel baissa la tête et commença à mordiller et titiller le cou de Jared, descendant petit à petit pendant qu’il terminait de défaire son pantalon. Impatient, Jared arqua le dos et, en quelques mouvements rapides, se défit du reste de ses vêtements. Libéré, son pénis se dressa fièrement, vibrant d’une chaleur intense. Il passa ses deux mains dans la chevelure d’Amiel et, d’une pression, l’incita à descendre plus rapipdement. Résistant et prolongeant son attente, Amiel ralentit au contraire le rythme de ses baisers, s’arrêtant juste au dessous de son nombril, et se contenta d’effleurer doucement le membre de Jared qui s’agita, bouillant d’impatience et de frustration. Amiel l’enveloppa soudain fermement dans ses mains, ses doigts arrivant à peine à en faire le tour. Une secousse agita tout le corps de Jared, qui attrapa un oreiller et le cala sous sa tête pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Les yeux fixés dans les siens, Amiel pris son gland dans sa bouche et le suçota doucement, ses mains commencant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Le corps de Jared se tendit et il gémit, bougeant ses hanches pour accélérer la cadence. Amiel céda enfin et le prit plus profondément dans sa bouche, augmentant la force de ses baisers et jouant de sa langue. La saveur de son liquide préséminal emplit sa bouche. Sans s’arrêter, il défit son propre pantalon et passa sa main sous son caleçon. Il commença à caresser son anus, déjà humide, se contractant avec impatience.

-Tourne-toi par là, grogna Jared, tirant sur son tee-shirt.

Amiel se redressa et se débarrassa à son tour de ses vêtements. ll se plaça au-dessus de Jared en se retournant, reprenant son sexe dans sa bouche. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa quand il sentit une langue s’aventurer sur ses testicules et remonter entre ses fesses. D’une main, Jared le branlait pendant que sa bouche explorait les recoins de son intimité. Jared introduisit soudain un doigt, en ajoutant presque immédiatement un deuxième, et caressa doucement son intérieur.

-Un peu plus haut, articula Amiel. Là ! là…

Secoué de frissons, il s’immobilisa, Jared toujours dans sa bouche. Celui-ci le fit basculer de côté, se plaça au dessus de lui et lui saisit les hanches. Frottant l’entrée d’Amiel avec son pénis, il se pencha pour attraper un préservatif sur sa table de nuit. Il l’enfila, rectifia sa position, et pénétra Amiel d’un seul grand coup de hanche. Un cri lui échappa, une vague de plaisir parcourant tout son corps. À chaque coup de rein, son plaisir s’intensifiait, presque insoutenable, son ventre brûlant secoué de spasmes. Sans se retirer, Jared le releva et s’assit sur le bord du lit, l’embrassant goulûment. Amiel bougea à son tour, imprimant un mouvement circulaire à ses hanches pour que son pénis frotte contre le ventre de Jared. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Il le prit soudain par la taille et le poussa vers le bas. Amiel poussa un gémissement et cambra le dos, les yeux fermés. Lui saisissant les fesses, Jared le fit bouger de plus en vite plus vite. À chaque retombée, Amiel avait l’impression qu’il le pénétrait encore plus profondément et il ne pouvait retenir ses cris de plaisir.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes, grogna Jared.

Il s’exécuta, la tête posée sur le lit et les fesses en l’air, l’anus exposé et frémissant d’impatience. Mais Jared ne le pénétra pas immédiatement, titillant son anus avec la tête de son pénis, la rentrant puis la sortant, arrachant des plaintes de frustration à Amiel, qui en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Viens, implora-t-il.

Jared s’introduisit de nouveau, le plus lentement possible, puis s’arrêta complétement, laissant l’initiative à Amiel qui tenta de bouger, sans que cela ne soit vraiment satisfaisant. Il se redressa et tourna la tête pour fusiller Jared du regard. Celui-ci remua un peu, le coin de la bouche relevé en un sourire malicieux.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et je te le donnerai.

Amiel lui lanca un regard noir et se détourna, marmonnant une réponse incompréhensible.

-J’ai pas entendu, le taquina-t-il, toujours immobile.

Furieux, Amiel le fixa droit dans les yeux et répondit :

-Baise-moi.

Jared commença immédiatement à le pilonner, son bassin claquant bruyamment contre ses fesses. Amiel se laissa retomber, gémissant et secoué de tremblements, des vagues de plaisir l’emportant toujours un peu plus à chaque va-et-vient. C’en était presque douloureux. Jared lui attrapa les cheveux et lui renversa la tête en arrière.

-Touche-toi, lui intima-t-il à l’oreille.

Amiel obtempéra, obéissant. Jared augmenta encore la cadence et la force de ses coups de reins, tirant toujours sur les cheveux d’Amiel, le forçant à cambrer encore plus le dos. Amiel éjacula en premier, submergé par le plaisir, et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Jared ne tarda pas non plus à terminer et relâcha les cheveux d’Amiel, s’écroulant sur lui.

-Tu m’écrases, s’exclama celui-ci d’une voix étouffée, le visage enterré dans le matelas.

Jared se laissa rouler sur le côté, retira le préservatif qu’il laissa tomber sur le sol, puis posa sa tête sur sa main, le souffle court et le front luisant de sueur. Amiel s’allongea sur le dos, les yeux fermés et les joues rouges, satisfait.

-T’as pas pris du bide ? demanda soudain Jared, la main égarée sur le bas-ventre d’Amiel.

-Ta gueule, rétorqua Amiel, désagréablement ramené à la réalité.

-Ouh ! On dirait que j’ai touché un point sensible, rigola Jared. T’inquiète pas, je suis pas contre un peu de matière… ajouta-t-il en lui assénant une claque sous le nombril.

-Vas-y dégage, s’énerva Amiel en repoussant sa main brusquement.

Il fit un mine de vouloir quitter le lit, mais Jared lui attrapa le poignet et le fit tomber sur lui.

-Lâche-moi, je veux aller aux toilettes, lança-t-il d’une voix étouffée, le visage plaqué contre le torse de Jared.

-Fais pas la gueule, susurra-t-il, la bouche sur le haut de sa tête. Je voulais pas te vexer, mon petit Omega sexy.

-C’est bon, lâche-moi, grogna Amiel, se tortillant pour essayer de se dégager sans y parvenir. Tu m’étouffes !

Jared le serra encore un peu plus contre lui, bloquant les jambes d’Amiel des siennes. Entre l’irritation et l’hilarité, Amiel se débattit de plus belle, donna des petits coups dans les côtes de Jared, rien y faisait. Il lui mordit soudainement le pectoral, suffisamment fort pour que ce soit douloureux mais pas assez pour que ca laisse une marque. Jared sursauta et partit d’un grand rire :

-C’est plutôt moi qui devrait faire ca ! insinua-t-il en effleurant la nuque d’Amiel.

Il réagit en resserrant un peu plus la mâchoire, arrachant cette fois un cri de surprise et de douleur à Jared, qui le relâcha.

-C’est bon, tu gagnes ! concéda-t-il. Monsieur est susceptible aujourd’hui, reprit-il en posant la tête sur son bras, regardant Amiel avec un sourire narquois.

Amiel caressa d’un doigt la marque que ses dents avaient laissée et fut pris de remords. Sans rien dire, il se blottit contre Jared, qui s’esclaffa et roula sur le dos. Amiel se retrouva couché sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Jared passa un bras sous sa tête et posa sa main dans le creux du dos d’Amiel.

-Je pourrais m’endormir comme ça, soupira-t-il d’aise.

Amiel ne répondit rien, se laissant bercer par les battements du coeur de Jared qui lui caressait machinalement les dos. Il respira profondément, savourant l’odeur musquée du corps de son partenaire après l’effort, ses phéromones apaisées d’Alpha satisfait. Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

-Ce weekend mon club organise un événement, dit soudain Jared, avant de se taire.

Amiel laissa passer un instant - ils ne s’étaient jamais vus en dehors de leurs escapades nocturnes, ils ne s’étaient même jamais fixé de rendez-vous. Au fil de leurs discussions post-coïtales, il avait appris que Jared étudiait un doctorat en biologie et qu’il pratiquait avidement le basket. Il avait deux frères, tous les deux plus jeunes et tous les deux Alphas - dans sa famille, ils l’étaient de père en fils. Sa mère était une femme Omega. C’était à peu près tout ce qu’il savait, et Jared devait en savoir encore moins, Amiel n’ayant jamais été très loquace et encore moins quand il s’agissait de parler de lui.

-Un événement de quoi ? dit-il enfin en relevant la tête.

Jared le regardait d’un air sérieux qu’il ne lui connaissait pas, semblant attendre l’autorisation d’Amiel pour continuer. Ses yeux s’éclairèrent à sa question.

-On joue contre une équipe d’une ville voisine, et on organise une collecte de fond pour financer le club, on va vendre des boissons et des trucs comme ca. Ca te dit de venir ?

Amiel hésita une seconde - étant donné sa situation actuelle, cela valait-il vraiment la peine de pousser les choses plus loin avec Jared ? D’un autre côté, aller le voir jouer un match ne l’engageait à rien. D’autant plus qu’il l’appréciait vraiment, il n’y avait pas de mal à profiter encore un peu de sa présence, tant que son état ne se voyait pas encore trop. Il aviserait ensuite.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il enfin.

Un véritable sourire illumina les yeux de Jared et Amiel eut un pincement au coeur. Jamais personne ne l’avait regardé comme cela.

-C’est dimanche après-midi, précisa-t-il. Passe-moi ton téléphone, je t’enverrai les détails par texto.

Amiel se sentait stupidement content en sauvegardant le numéro de Jared dans son téléphone. Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui disait de ne pas trop se faire d’idée - il s’était toujours laissé porté par le courant des événements et il comptait bien continuer à faire la même chose. Il regarda l’heure, son portable affichait 2 heures du matin.

-Je devrais y aller, dit-il en se redressant, il est tard.

-Reste dormir alors, répondit Jared en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, l’empêchant de se relever.

Amiel hésita un instant, tenté de se laisser convaincre, mais il secoua la tête.

-Non, j’ai cours demain matin, j’aurai pas le temps de repasser par chez moi.

Jared le regarda, la mine boudeuse.

-La prochaine fois, promit Amiel.

Jared le relâcha enfin et resta allongé pendant qu’il regardait Amiel se rhabiller. Une fois qu’il eut récupéré toutes ses affaires, il se tourna vers Jared et resta un moment embarrassé, ne sachant pas comment dire au revoir. Il se contentait normalement de lui lancer “À la prochaine”, pourtant cette fois, celui lui semblait insuffisant, mais, timide, il ne voulait pas prendre l’initiative de changer leurs habitudes.

-Même pas un petit bisou pour me dire bonne nuit ? dit Jared, résolvant son dilemme.

Amiel rougit et s’approcha, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres tendues de Jared.

-À dimanche, ma poule, lui lança-t-il.

Amiel lui répondit par un sourire et claqua la porte derrière lui.


End file.
